Snowblind
Snowblind is the 6th mission in the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It takes the player to the crash site of the satellite and then down through the mountain to an extraction point. Synopsis The level picks up where Crack the Sky left off and starts with Bravo-Two out on the frozen lake headed towards the downed satellite. Once they get there, Sweetwater explains that they won't be able to get the black box from it until it cools off. Just then, an explosion is heard to the right. More Russians show up and try to destroy the satellite with M2 Carl Gustav rocket launchers. After this section is clear, more approach from the other side, and soon a Mi-24 approaches with another rocketeer on board. Once they are all killed and the chopper is downed, a blizzard starts to set in while Redford and Haggard leave to try and find transport. As Sweetwater and Preston try and get the black box off of the satellite, Sweetwater decides to look for Sarge and heads off, leaving Preston with the satellite. He then discovers the black box tucked under the satellite, and heads off looking for the squad in the blizzard. Flynn ends up contacting Preston, saying that he dropped flares along the path to light Preston's way. Redford then comes in saying he and Sweetwater are looking for Haggard and Flynn while telling Marlowe he will need to find some warmth because of the cold as he moves down the mountain.. Preston heads down the path, keeping warm by going into the houses or creating fires with explosive barrels while killing Russians searching for him along the way. As he gets further down, the blizzard finally starts to let up as Flynn comes in with the squad and Aguire in his Black Hawk. The chopper helps clear out the town with Sweetwater and Haggard manning the miniguns, destroying most of the buildings as Preston pushes through. Once he reaches the last house, he climbs to the roof and boards the chopper. They then head off to a safe spot and Aguire tells them about the Russian superweapon. He says they are building a Scalar Weapon and the project leader is Arkady Kirilenko, the Russian that Preston was not able to shoot in Cold War. Aguire sends them off looking for Kirilenko in Chile where a US Armored Division will be supporting them. Tips and Tricks *When descending the mountain, the player must find a prefect cover to warm themselves like in a sheltered building, or blow up some explosive barrels, as the player can quickly freeze from the snow and blind their vision, often to the point of slowing the player down. *Be very cautious when assaulting the house in the blizzard, as there are several Russians hiding inside it. *It would be best to descend the mountain before destroying the M-COM stations as the blizzard only acts as a transgression. M-COM Locations Related Achievements and Trophies The following achievements/trophies can be completed on this mission. Trivia *The campaign of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 iOS takes place between Marlowe's extraction and Aguirre meeting with the squad on the Black Hawk, with the server recovered from the satellite being the one stolen by Rico Escopar. *The ending of the level is a great place to destroy houses for the "Destruction" and "Destruction Part 2" achievements/trophies, as the Miniguns on Flynn's helicopter will often destroy houses, which will count towards them. The player can also take buildings out easily with 40mm grenades. *This may be the only level where Preston actually puts on his goggles. This can be suggested because of the frost that crawls up around the player's screen, and also because it would be logical to wear goggles because of such high winds and snow. *There is a reference to the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 mission Cliffhanger in the ending cutscene of the level. When the squad decides whether to consult Braidwood or not, Sweetwater says that Braidwood would just send "a bunch of special ops douchebags with pussy-ass heartbeat monitors on their guns instead of us", referring to Task Force 141 and the Heartbeat Sensor from Modern Warfare 2. *Before the mountain descent, Preston is holding the red box with one of his hands. Yet during the descent the player is using their weapon with both hands. At the end of the descent, Preston is still holding the red box in his hand, although it might be possible he put the red box in his knapsack for the duration of the descent. *When hiding in the buildings, player may find the radio playing music. The song is Raid the Charts by Diogo Dos Santos mixed with Russian voices. Category:Levels of Battlefield: Bad Company 2